For You To Live Within me
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor and Melpomaen visit Lothlorien on the eve of Lord Celeborn's begetting day, will Celeborn get all he ever wanted? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

For You To Live Within Me

**okay...random fic idea that came up in my brain while I was writing Dark of My Dark, Light of My Light...**

**disclaimer: I own Elithraniel, Fararith, Glewiel, and Anania...nothing else...**

**pairing: Erestor/Celeborn, Haldir/Melpomaen..**

**summary: Erestor and Melpomaen visit Lothlorien on the eve of Lord Celeborn's begetting day, will Celeborn get all he ever wanted?**

CHAPTER 1

" They will be here any moment and I have not returned to my talan to clean it."

Rumil and Orophin laughed at their brother. Haldir had been rushing around to prepare for the arrivals from Imladris, but more so his lover, Melpomaen. Rumil calmed himself down.

" Not even Lord Celeborn is rushing around this way and they are his guests."

Orophin nodded.

" You know, I always suspected that there was more between Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor than just friendly meetings."

Rumil laughed.

" I do not think Lord Celeborn likes Advisors."

Orophin began to laugh as well.

" I do not even think he takes ellon to his bed."

Haldir smacked his brother's upside their heads.

" The Lord of Lorien's business of who he likes or whom he beds is his own."

" That is correct Haldir."

The brother's swallowed hard. Haldir was first to speak.

" Hello My Lord Celeborn."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**first of all, sorry for the REALLY short chapter...and second of all, today is ch.2, but sadly ch.3 will not be up until November 28...I'm going on vacation...sorry...also you will notice that I turned it from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama...I have a reason...read this chapter...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor sat in Lord Celeborn's talan, which was not anything out of the ordinary when he visited Lorien. This was the first time, however, that he had sat in Celeborn's talan, on his bed, overhearing the loud moans coming from Haldir's talan. He heard Celeborn laugh.

" That marchwarden of mine might make it impossible for your assistant to walk tomorrow."

Erestor nodded.

" I agree. Perhaps I should tell Melpomaen he will not be needed until he...heals."

Celeborn chuckled.

" What about you mellon nin?"

Erestor looked at Celeborn in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Celeborn grinned.

" Is there an elf who will make you unavailable tomorrow?"

Erestor shook his head.

" No. I will be with you in counsel tomorrow."

Celeborn sat beside Erestor, looking at him in surprise.

" You do not have a lover?"

Erestor shook his head again, then laughed.

" You seem surprised."

Celeborn nodded.

" I am very surprised. I thought you may have found a lover since your last visit."

Erestor let out a small chuckle.

" No. There is only one I love, but unfortunately for me, he is wed."

Celeborn thought for a moment, then his eyes widened.

" Elrond?"

Erestor laughed, shaking his head.

" No, not Elrond."

Celeborn thought for a moment.

"Thranduil?"

Erestor laughed even harder, causing him to fall off the bed. Celeborn was at his side in an instant.

" Erestor, are you alright?"

Erestor calmed himself down and nodded.

" I am fine. Have you given up?"

Celeborn helped Erestor up off of the floor and they returned to their sitting position on Celeborn's bed. Celeborn turned to Erestor.

" There are no others. Well, that is, no others besides me..."

Celeborn knew he had finally gotten the answer correct when he saw Erestor turn away from him.

" Erestor, look at me."

Erestor shook his head. Celeborn pulled the Advisor into his arms.

" Tell me the words."

Erestor closed his eyes.

" I love you Celeborn."

Celeborn smiled. He kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" I love you as well Erestor."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY I'm back **does a happy dance**..ahem sorry...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor shook his head.

" You cannot love me. You love Galadriel."

Celeborn nodded.

" It is true. I do love Galadriel, but not in the way you mean. She is not my mate of soul, Erestor. She has found hers and I hope that I have found mine."

Erestor gasped.

" You hope that I am your mate of soul? Are you serious?"

Celeborn nodded and kissed Erestor's forehead. They both began to laugh as they heard a scream from Haldir's talan. Erestor shook his head.

" I hope they are finished."

Celeborn listened for a moment. There was silence for a moment, but then the loud moans could be heard once more. Celeborn shook his head and turned back to Erestor, whom had laid back on the bed. He smiled.

" Something wrong meleth?"

Erestor blushed.

" I think they are affecting me."

Celeborn laid beside his beloved.

" I believe it is the same for me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Haldir pulled himself out of his lover's body.

" Mel?"

Melpomaen looked up at Haldir.

" Yes my love?"

Haldir kissed his mate gently.

" Did I hurt you?"

Melpomaen shook his head.

" Of course not."

Haldir pulled his mate into his arms.

" They heard us you know."

Melpomaen nodded.

" The whole lot of Lorien heard I am sure."

Haldir shook his head.

" That was not what I meant."

Melpomaen's eyes widened.

" You do not mean..."

Haldir nodded.

" Yes. I do. I mean Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this may be shorter than actually intended...**

CHAPTER 4

Celeborn awoke to the sound of moans coming from his study. The only elf who had access to his study was Erestor. His heart fell. Was Erestor with another elf in his study after they had professed their love for one another? Celeborn swallowed hard and walked to his study. He found the door was ajar. He pushed it open and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Erestor, apparently, had been doing his reports and became a bit sidetracked, for the sight Celeborn had been greeted with was Erestor leaning in a chair, one leg draped over the side as he pleasured himself. Celeborn knew he should leave, but he could not pull him away from the sight. He wanted to be the one touching Erestor. He could hear Erestor moaning a name, which as the moans got louder, he knew it was his name that Erestor was practically screaming. Celeborn held in the moan that threatened to escape. He could feel himself hardening beneath his night robes. He watched as Erestor bit his lip hard as he finally released. He could tell that his beloved was trying not to scream, which meant he thought Celeborn was still in bed. Celeborn swallowed hard. He wanted to pleasure himself, but he knew he could not. He wanted his next release to come because of Erestor pleasuring him. He noticed that Erestor had not moved since his release. He turned and left the doorway of the study and laid on his bed. Erestor would be cross with him if he knew Celeborn had watched him. Celeborn could hear footsteps slowly approaching.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn did not move.

" Yes Erestor?"

Erestor crossed his arms across his chest.

" I know you were watching me."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**hmmm I think Celeborn has some explaining to do lol..**

CHAPTER 5

Celeborn swallowed hard.

" What do you mean?"

Erestor grinned and sat beside his beloved. He gently massaged the hardness through Celeborn's night robes. Celeborn groaned. Erestor looked at Celeborn.

" I want to watch you."

Celeborn's eyes widened, then he shook his head.

" I should not have watched you meleth nin. I cannot do what I watched you do."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Any particular reason?"

Celeborn cast his eyes downward.

" I swore to myself that the next time I experienced release it would be from you."

Erestor smiled and touched Celeborn's cheek.

" Look at me meleth nin."

Celeborn looked into the eyes of his beloved. Erestor gently kissed Celeborn's lips.

" I am not ready for that yet, but I swear to you I will not make you wait long."

Celeborn shook his head slightly.

" Do not rush your readiness for me Erestor nin."

Erestor grinned.

" I will be ready for you tomorrow night."

Celeborn looked at him in confusion.

" My begetting day?"

Erestor nodded, then kissed his beloved on the cheek. He returned to the study to finish the documents he had started. Celeborn's eyes widened. Did Erestor mean for them to bind on his begetting day?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**okay** **so this chapter is the four OC's...**

**Elithraniel: Lady Advisor of Imladris (older sister of Erestor)**

**Glewiel: Lady of Imladris **

**Fararith: Lady of the Guard/Galadrim (Lorien)**

**Anania: Lady Advisor of Lorien (younger sister of Ereinion)**

CHAPTER 6

" So how did it come to pass that Lord Elrond allowed you to come with us?"

Glewiel turned to Elithraniel, her friend of many years. It was no secret that Elrond was overly protective of his second wife, but Glewiel had to plead with him to see Lorien just once.

" I had to beg."

Anania laughed hysterically. Anania, being the Lady Advisor of Lorien, had a great sense of humor. Fararith shook her head.

" You should not have to beg."

Glewiel shrugged.

" I did not mind."

Anania arched an eyebrow.

" It was a pleasurable begging I am sure."

Elithraniel made a disgusted face.

" Anania!"

Anania laughed once more. The four elleth sat in the library of Lorien, sipping tea. Fararith turned to Elithraniel.

" Is it true that your brother's eye has wandered to the Lord of Lorien?"

Elithraniel nodded.

" It is true that Erestor has been in love with him for many years."

Glewiel rolled her eyes.

" What is it with Erestor? Always going for elves he cannot have."

Elithraniel was about to reply, but two other elves entered the library. It was Haldir and Melpomaen. Glewiel smiled.

" Haldir, it is nice to see you again."

Haldir nodded.

" Same to you my Lady. Mel and I overheard part of your conversation. Let us tell you about Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**this one has 2 chapters to go...so lets get to Lord Celeborn's begetting day shall we...**

CHAPTER 7

" Happy Begetting Day Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn had been hearing the same statement all day long. He would be glad when this day was over. He had not seen much of Erestor today, but he knew that he was making sure everything was perfect. he shook his head and chuckled. His beloved was a wise elf, but he worked entirely too much. This visit to Lothlorien was supposed to be somewhat of a vacation for Erestor, but he had taken on duties only a day after arriving. Celeborn saw Haldir and Melpomaen walking toward him. Haldir opened his mouth to say something, but Celeborn held up his hand.

" If you are here to wish me a happy begetting day, please wait until later."

Haldir chuckled.

" Actually, I was going to tell you that Erestor is waiting for you in your study."

Celeborn nodded and thanked Haldir. He rushed to his study. Why would Erestor have need of him? Did something happen and Erestor was going to tell him the feast would be ruined? Celeborn nearly laughed at himself. Of course Erestor would not have him aid in planning his own begetting day feast. Finally at the door of the study, Celeborn stopped. The last time he had just walked in, he had caught Erestor in a moment of pleasure. Perhaps he should knock this one time. Celeborn shook his head. This was his study, why would he knock? Plus, he was expected this time. Celeborn slowly opened the door, seeing Erestor sitting in his chair as he had been before. There was one difference this time, however. This time Erestor was naked. Celeborn felt his mouth go dry. Erestor grinned.

" Do you like your present?"

Celeborn nodded and slowly approached his beloved. Erestor moaned when he felt Celeborn's lips on his. Celeborn saw that Erestor was trying to touch himself and smiled.

" Impatient, aren't we Erestor nin?"

Erestor nodded.

" I am sorry beloved."

Celeborn sat on the desk.

" Let me watch you."

Erestor became even more aroused at the thought of his beloved sitting on the desk watching him. He was about to indulge him, but there was a knock at the door. Celeborn went to the door and saw Rumil standing there. Rumil bowed.

" Lord Celeborn, sorry to disturb you, but Lord Elrond has arrived."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**not a good day...so this may be shorter than intended...**

CHAPTER 8

Celeborn groaned when Rumil left. He turned around to face Erestor, who was dressing himself. Celeborn approached his beloved.

" Erestor, I am sorry."

Erestor smiled and his beloved on the cheek.

" All is well meleth nin. Perhaps later you can watch me."

Celeborn felt himself start to harden beneath his robes as Erestor walked by him. How was it that Elrond's Advisor had this affect on him?

XXXXXXXX

*THAT NIGHT*

Erestor moaned loudly. He looked at his beloved sitting in a nearby chair, watching him. Erestor thrust his fingers deep inside himself, moaning his beloveds name. Celeborn watched as Erestor began to stroke his length faster. Celeborn stood and walked over the bed, sitting beside Erestor.

" Pull your fingers out meleth." He whispered.

Erestor whimpered.

" Saes. Let me finish."

Celeborn stood and disrobed himself entirely. Erestor's eyes widened, knowing now what Celeborn wanted. He quickly removed his fingers and opened his legs wider. Celeborn crawled between his beloved's legs, pulling them onto his shoulders. Erestor nearly screamed in pleasure as his beloved entered him. Celeborn looked at Erestor, smiling.

" What was my begetting day present?"

Erestor grinned.

" I want to bind with you."

XXXXXXXX

Haldir and Melpomaen chuckled as they heard the loud moans of Celeborn and Erestor. Melpomaen shook his head.

" It looks as though it is their turn to keep up the lot of Lorien."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**in the beginning of chapter 7 I said this would be 9 chapters...it will actually be 10...so one chapter from now lol**

CHAPTER 9

Celeborn woke the next morning and smiled at his new husband beside him.

" Mara tuile Hervenn."

Erestor rolled over on to his side and rested his head on Celeborn's chest.

" Mara tuile Celeborn nin."

Celeborn ran his fingers though his beloved's hair.

" Did you sleep well?"

Erestor grinned.

" Sleep?"

Celeborn laughed.

" Yes meleth nin."

Erestor chuckled.

" I seem to remember not getting much sleep due to a certain elf in my backside."

Celeborn chuckled as well.

" I remember that you begged for the elf in your backside to not stop."

Erestor bit his lip.

" I even begged to take you."

Celeborn nodded with a smile.

" I was surprised that I agreed."

Erestor nodded in agreement.

" That is why we are both sore."

Both elves laughed, then stopped when they noticed the disarray of the room. Erestor looked around, then his eyes widened.

" Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn turned to Erestor.

" Yes Erestor nin?"

Erestor bit back a laugh.

" How did that hole get in the wall over there?"

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**so here we are at the end of the story...thank you to all who have read this story...**

CHAPTER 10

*EPILOGUE*

Celeborn stood on the balcony of his talan. Erestor had asked special permission from Lord Elrond to stay in Lothlorien with his husband for a while longer. Elrond had told Erestor he could stay half the year, but he would have to return before Yule. Celeborn had nearly cried from joy, hearing that he would not be separated from his beloved. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Celeborn nin?"

Celeborn turned to face his beloved. He smiled and kissed his lovingly on the lips.

" How did you sleep meleth nin?"

Erestor grinned.

" Very well."

Celeborn chuckled.

" What? No remark about the elf in your backside?"

Erestor kept the grin on his face.

" There wasn't an elf in my backside. Remember?"

Celeborn laughed.

" That is true, but there was one in mine and I want him there again."

Erestor pulled Celeborn with him back to the bed. Within moments, both were undressed. Celeborn got directly onto his hands and knees in front of Erestor. Erestor noticed that Celeborn was still stretched from the night before. Erestor grabbed the oil and spread a generous amount onto his length. Celeborn wriggled his backside against Erestor, as though begging him to take him. Erestor grinned and pushed deep inside his husband. Celeborn bit the pillow in front of him to avoid screaming. Erestor began to thrust in and out of his husband, hitting his secret spot everytime. Celeborn gave up on quieting himself. His moans turned into screams as Erestor took him harder and harder. Only moments later, both elves found their release.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn laid on the bed in Erestor's arms.

" You gave me a sore backside."

Erestor grinned.

" What does that tell you?"

Celeborn grinned as well.

" You are going to have me in your backside more often."

~*THE END*~


End file.
